


Looks Like Morning In Your Eyes

by AnakarayaSlytherin



Series: The Tsukikane Fluffy Trope Collection [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Fluff, M/M, Romance, SUPER FLUFFY FLUFF, Tsukiyama is a nervous baby in love, and Kaneki is oblivious to romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakarayaSlytherin/pseuds/AnakarayaSlytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukiyama makes Kaneki breakfast in bed to be romantic. Kaneki is slightly oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looks Like Morning In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Second Tsukikane fic. Man I'm on a role. Shorter than my last one but *shrugs* Song title is from "Sunrise" by Norah Jones. See end of fic for more notes. :)

The clock glowed with the numbers 7:30 AM. It was much to early in the morning to be awake. At least that's what Tsukiyama would be saying if he hadn’t been awake since 6, now _that_ was much too early.  
 _But,_ he sighed to himself, _it must be done.  
_ He was in his kitchen slicing up some pieces of meat, arranging the pieces on a plate the way a trained chef would. He hummed to himself as he worked, classical music playing quietly on the small speakers he kept in the kitchen. He picked out some delicate yellow flowers he had gotten the day before and placed them into a vase, arranging them less skillfully than he did with the meat. He then poured some hot coffee into a nice little mug and finished setting everything up onto a small tray. Tsukiyama took a step back to admire his work, smiling to himself with satisfaction before picking up the small tray carefully and walking to the bedroom.   
  
As he carefully walked into the room he took a moment to drink in the sight of the white haired figure huddled underneath the blanket. _Que c’est beau,_ he thought lovingly. He felt the urge to continue letting Kaneki sleep, just so he could watch him dream on… but that would mean all his hard work would go to waste. So with a soft sigh he walked over to the bed and set the tray out of harms way before reaching over to gently wake Kaneki up.  
 _“_ Kaneki? Mon amour wake up.”  
Kaneki let out a groan of annoyance before cracking his eyes open and sitting up slowly.  
“Wha-“  
Before he could finish his sentence Tsukiyama leaned down and kissed him, breathing in his scent as he did so. _What a lovely scent,_ he thought dreamily. He smiled as he leaned back up, reaching over to grab the tray.  
“I brought you breakfast. I made sure the meat is a delectable and fresh cut, and I even made you coffee the way I know you like it.” He smiled with pride as Kaneki blinked down at the tray now sitting on his lap.

“...Thank you?”  
Tsukiyama felt his smile fall as worry replaced his pride.  
“You don't want it? Its ok I can get you something else I have other cuts I can get out of the refrigerator if you don't want it or I can make another cup of coffee or-“  
“Shuu” Kaneki said, interrupted his nervous ramblings.  
 Kaneki _rarely_ used his first name, even now after they've been together for a while ( _a_ _habit,_ Tsukiyama knows that's what it is... but sometimes its hard to convince himself). Kaneki reached over and put his hand over Tsukiyama’s arm.  
“The meal is great, I’m just confused. What’s the occasion?”

Tsukiyama felt the tension he didn't even know he was holding recede out of his shoulders. He smiled again at Kaneki, less prideful and more amused.   
“No occasion Kaneki, I just wanted to do something romantic for you. That’s all”

“Oh”  
If anything, Kaneki looked even _more_ confused now. Tsukiyama sighed before reaching down and picking up a piece of the meat, holding it to Kaneki’s lips.  
“Please try some mon cheri, I made this especially for you.”

Kaneki ate the piece of right out of his hand, blood running down Tsukiyama's hand as Kaneki's teeth grazed his fingers. His one ghoul eye went bright red at the taste, the red veins expanding down. Tsukiyama felt a slight flutter in his heart at the sight, _maybe later hopefully later…_  
Kaneki smiled happily once he’d finished the slice.  
“It’s delicious. Thank you so much Tsukiyama.”  
He leaned up and kissed him softly, the taste of blood and meat on his lips.  
“I wish I could return the favor,” he murmured against Tsukiyama’s mouth.  
Tsukiyama smiled into the kiss, a light feeling in his heart.  
“No need mon coeur, this is a gift from me to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heart. He served him human heart, in case you were curious.  
> He even got it fresh that morning. Isn't Tsukiyama SUCH a romantic. (that sentence may contain some sarcasm)  
> also google translate was used for the french if I made mistakes please tell me.  
> Kuddos and comments appreciated!! :D


End file.
